1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass antenna for a telephone of an automobile suitable for using a radiowave having a frequency band of about 800 MHz to 1 GHz.
2. Discussion of Background
In recent times, there are many cases in which a telephone is mounted on an automobile to enable communication from inside the automobile while it is moving.
The radiowave utilized in such automobile telephone pertains to the frequency band of 820 to 940 MHz. As an antenna for transmitting and receiving the radiowave, a pole antenna is conventionally utilized.
As for such pole antenna, it is possible to obtain a sufficient practical performance as an antenna. However, conventionally, the pole antenna is utilized in the form of a stick-like protrusion which is protruded from a mounting surface of a car body. Therefore, the pole antenna, as a protrusion, generates unpleasant wind shearing sound in running, or is complicated in appearance, and makes a bad impression. Moreover, it may be injurious to a person, and may get a mischief in parking the car.